The Secret Life of Strawberries
by Kirabaros
Summary: Dean is being nosy about Sam's sex life and ends up overhearing things that have him thinking things and not necessarily above the belt. Lot for the 2019 Fic Facer charity auction.


**The Secret Life of Strawberries**

It was rare day to have off from doing the family business. Rare and considered a gift when it coincided with nothing to do. It was another thing entirely when it was imposed after a job that happened that tested the emotional and mental well being of everyone involved. It was necessary, but equally a gift since no shop talk was allowed.

The time off was needed after Sam and Dean had spent the equivalent of two days in another universe where they were actors and their lives were a TV show. It was a whole twist of weird and confusion since magic didn't exist and people that were evil's bitches ended up being a spouse or just ordinary people. And to top it off, people that should exist didn't exist anywhere except on paper or, in that case, on the Internet. Yeah, they needed a day or two off.

Dean was more than happy to take time off. He claimed it was for Sam's peace of mind and went so far as to tease his brother after he gave his girlfriend, Angela, the biggest welcome kiss he had ever witnessed. He refused to acknowledge that he too was disturbed by a world where the woman that made life good didn't exist. He came up with the time off since Bobby was still out of country on a job and just more to hide the fact that he was bad as Sam, checking to make sure Angela was still there.

That particular day was a movie day. The coffee table was littered with movie snacks, including Sam's bananas and peanut butter and an action movie was on. Dean drew a line at chick flicks since he claimed that he lived one with his little brother and said brother's girlfriend. It had Sam scowl at him and a few laughs from Angela.

At some point, Dean turned to notice Angela had been pulled onto Sam's lap and was cuddling. Her head was tucked in the crook of his neck and she looked like she was asleep, but her eyes were lazily watching what was happening on the screen. Sam was busy watching and would occasionally lower his head as if he was sniffing her hair while his hand would idly stroke her arm. In turn, her nostrils would flare slightly as if she were sniffing Sam and would relax even further.

Dean shook his head at the sight. It had been cute when Angela had been regressed to her four year old self. Then again she used to do the same to him when she was that size. It was different since he never saw her in the romantic sense; it was strictly brother-sister with him and her. Seeing her do it as an adult, his mind went to work, and it went below the belt as he thought out possible make out scenarios that could lead to beautiful, natural acts. He watched as she straightened up slightly and looked at Sam silently before straightening up to grab a slice of peanut butter and bananas. She held it like a tray and picked a banana and held it ready for Sam.

Dean watched as his brother opened his mouth and Angela popped it in. Both were completely oblivious to everything else, except maybe the movie. Dean couldn't keep his attention on the movie as he watched Angela feed his brother like it was nothing unusual. What upped the ante was that Sam picked up a banana and started feeding her in turn. It was turning out to be more interesting than the movie to the point where he said, "Any plans to go further?"

That was enough to bring them out of their world. Sam was still chewing when he frowned at Dean. Angela raised her brow and stuck her tongue out him. Dean was actually amused by her reaction and reacted, "Hey, you and Sammy are providing more entertainment than the Terminator."

Angela narrowed her eyes before turning back to Sam to finish feeding him the slice she had been holding and kissing him on the cheek. She unfolded her form from Sam's lap to gather the empty beer bottles. She said nothing but glided towards the kitchen to get three cold ones. Dean took the opportunity to question Sam, "So…"

"So what?" Sam looked at his brother.

"You both good?"

Sam looked at Dean and frowned in confusion, "Yeah."

Dean shook his head, "Sam. I mean… are you _good_?" He made a slight gesture and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know…"

Sam narrowed his eyes and warned, "None of your business."

"Come on, Sam," Dean protested, "The way she kissed you and you kissed her when we got back from that bizarro world and then disappeared…" He grinned and raised his brow.

Sam didn't have to think on it too much. He knew what Dean was hinting at. He wasn't going to deny that he had been happy to see Angela after getting back from wherever he and his brother had been sent. True that they would have had a pretty good life there if they stayed, but… It bothered him greatly that in that other world, she didn't exist except in fiction. There was no person that she was the equivalent to. It was all from an online fiction series based on the TV show, and a very accurate one to boot, down to the thoughts that he wondered about when he and Angela were dancing around each other.

They were still working that out and Sam reacted like he normally would, looking at Dean and saying, "None of your business."

Dean wasn't placated, "Come one, Sam. This is like the rarity. The last time you two disappeared was when you got vertical after your week long nap. Just wondering if you need any tips."

Sam shot a look at Dean that said that he was appalled that his brother was even suggesting it. He wished he had another beer to deflect but it wasn't in the cards. He looked in the direction of the kitchen, thinking of telling his brother to leave it alone, but then said, "I don't need any of your ideas. She… has some pretty good ones." He gave an inquisitive shake of his head.

Dean paused, not sure if he heard that correctly. He coughed since he had decided to chow on a handful of peanut M&Ms and almost choked on a peanut when Sam said that. He cleared his throat and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Angie," Sam replied, shrugging like it wasn't important, "Has some good ideas. Brings a whole new meaning to foreplay."

"You are talking about Angie, right?" Dean leaned forward trying to make sense of things. He couldn't believe Sam's serious expression and pressed, "Angie? The one who can tell a dirty joke but turns into a complete prude when asked to describe the mechanics of sex? _That_ Angie?"

Sam looked at Dean like he was losing it and shrugged and frowning in confusion, "Yeah. Kind of changed when we did the deed." He looked at the kitchen briefly as he thought about what to say next. "She does have an active imagination." He glanced at Dean and added, "And you weren't wrong about the handcuffs."

Dean was not believing his ears. Normally, Sam wouldn't say anything about his sex life. He would tell Dean to butt out or get into his bigger bitch mode and to not talk about Angela like that. Now his little brother was talking and giving hints about his sex life. He narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Sam looked at Dean incredulously, "You asked."

"Yeah, but the Sam I know would tell me it's none of my damn business," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, it isn't," Sam agreed, "But if I don't give you something, you'll bug me like a nosy bitch until I yell at you." He pointed at Dean to emphasize his point before leaning back into the couch, "So… just take that."

Dean would have protested, but at that moment, Angela came back into the room with three cold ones. She took in the scene as she handed Dean his, and asked, "So, what's next on our staying in and movie day?"

"Your pick," Sam quickly said, before Dean said anything. He gave a near shit eating grin at his brother since he knew Angela was the wild card when it came to movies.

Angela grinned as she handed Sam his beer before trotting over to the TV to select the next movie. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning, "I think a change of genre is in order. Let's see… ooo! Cyrano de Bergerac, starring Gerard Depardieu and it's in subtitle!"

"You know French," Sam asked lazily but grinning at his brother's reaction.

"Oui mon amour," Angela replied looking at Sam. Her expression took on a seductive look. "Couramment."

"J'aimerais voir ça," Sam replied.

Dean groused, "None of that going on. No subtitle crap."

"My turn to pick," Angela turned to look at Dean. She gave him the look. "You picked the last two," she pointed out and put her hands on her hips.

Dean saw the hands on her hips and knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't agree. "Fine," he grumbled.

Angela smiled in a satisfactory tone before turning to browse through the selection. She gave names of titles of ones that Dean wouldn't be caught dead seeing just to hear him squirm. He groaned when she put on her choice and went to go outside, citing that he had to take care of his dog. There was no way in hell that he was going to sit through a chick flick especially if his brother and she decided to be part of the movie and start making out. He did manage to leave with the rider and pointing a warning finger, "There better not be any funny business."

He was to get his wish when he went back into the house an hour later after playing with his and Sam's dogs. Xander was accompanying Bobby on his job making it one less mutt to kiss up to. He came in ready to read the riot act, after getting self-satisfaction at catching his brother in the act only to find the couch empty. The coffee table had the remains of their snack and the movie had been changed to one of the action ones, paused right before the good part.

Dean groused at being had once again. He looked around to see where his brother and Angela were and instead heard voices. He followed the sound until he came to a door and recognized it as leading to the room Bobby had when he had been stuck in the wheelchair. The noises, he recognized from his own forays with the fairer sex and he couldn't help but grin and turned to head back to watch the movie.

He was sitting, pretending to be comfortable when Sam stumbled out looking a bit disheveled. He couldn't help himself and asked, "Found something better than a movie?"

Sam looked at his brother and grinned, "Oh yeah. Way better," and headed towards the kitchen.

_That didn't go as I planned_, Dean thought to himself and frowned as he waited for Sam to come back from the kitchen. He held up his hand to stop his brother, "Wait. Did you just admit to doing the deed with Angie?"

Sam looked confused for a moment and then frowned, "No. Just found something better than the movie."

Dean raised his brow in disbelief, "Uh huh." He leaned forward, "So… what the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business."

_I said five minutes and its back to being my prisoner!_

Both Sam and Dean looked in the direction of the voice. Dean blinked as he tried to comprehend what he just said while Sam said, "Coming my queen."

Sam was gone before Dean could question. By the time it clicked, Dean was on his feet and shouting, "Whoa, wait a minute!"

After that, Dean decided to pay close attention to what was going on. They didn't do any jobs since Bobby was still out and Angela suggested that it was better to be rested before heading out again and there was plenty to do. Dean was inclined to agree and it gave him ample opportunity to observe; the perfect cover. He was suspicious at how normal his brother and Angela were behaving and tried calling them out when they spent their time alone to no avail.

It wasn't until he was passing by the kitchen that he heard noises that had him pause. The door was closed, and he knew that Angela was in there tinkering, aka cooking, and Dean knew better than to go in unless he had a special invitation. That was a general rule that even Bobby wouldn't violate since she had been known to terrorize men for invading her domain. The noises though had Dean pause and wonder what was going on in that kitchen.

"Mmm. Smells good."

"Anything else you like?"

Dean felt his eyes widened when he heard his baby brother actually moan in pleasure and Angela's voice being seductive. He leaned closer since he was certain that there were things going on where it wasn't supposed to.

"You should try chocolate."

"Huh. Never thought about that before."

"Makes it taste sweeter… juicy…"

"Mmm."

Dean heard the moan of pleasure and blinked as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing. He knew that moan was one of pleasure and not from a neck massage. Dean knew that because he had solicited the same sound from countless women he had pleasured. He leaned in closer.

"See? Delicious."

"That was perfect."

"More?"

"I think I can make it better."

Dean listened and heard things moving around in the kitchen. He wondered what the hell was going on that required what sounded like the utensil drawer opening. He muttered to himself, "Damn. Didn't know she was into kink."

He kept his ear pressed to the door and heard murmurs of approval and Angela saying, "How about this?"

There was a pause and then a moan, "Yesss."

"More?"

"Yes."

Dean was certain that there was no good going on in the kitchen. It also had him want to barf since he knew Angela handled food in there. Unless there was food and… other things involved. That went into fetish and that didn't sound like his girl. Unless she was a closet fetish. But that sounded unlikely.

There was the sound of the refrigerator opening and some clinking. He then heard the unmistakable sound of whipped cream. How he heard it… he could claim he was dedicated to figuring out what the hell was going on with his brother and his girlfriend. Dean knew that there were a few things one could do with whipped cream and it didn't involve pie.

"Just stick it in and pump. Yes. Like that."

Dean heard the hiss of pleasure and came to the conclusion that his little brother and Angela were doing things that were the imagination and porn. His eyes boggled when Angela said, "Chocolate's hot enough for dipping and drizzling."

There was more from the whipped cream and Sam going, "You're tempting me, Angie."

"The whole point."

There was a kiss since that was the moaning kiss that Dean knew too well. He felt like he was in hell, but he couldn't help but be proud of his little brother. He had teased Sam and once or twice gave pointers, but he had never heard the results. At least his brother had fun. Just in the place where his busty beauties came from… that had him torn between interrupting and hearing what else was going to happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard something thump on the counter and Sam asking, "What do you intend to do with those?"

The resulting sound was like a hammer being taken to a bag of solid ice. Dean winced at the crushing sound that was almost violent. He was now stuck on morbid fascination. Sam did say she had an imagination. This almost seemed improbable, but then again, she was skilled in weapons and combat…

"To let off steam," came the reply.

_I'm sorry, Sammy_, Dean thought to himself, thinking the worst.

"The crunching brings out the smell. Try it."

Dean could hear Sam murmur agreement, saying, "Smells nice. Bet it tastes better."

"Try it."

Sam's murmur of approval was mingled with, "Sweet and hard. The way I like it."

Angela's chuckle overshadowed anything else that Sam might have said. Dean almost lost it when Angela said, "I like it when your tongue rolls over the point. Makes me want to bite you."

"Same."

_Okay, I really need to walk away._ Dean made a face. It was getting to be too much now, and he was in danger of actually losing his lunch. This was definitely beyond what he thought and wondered what the hell did they get into. He started to turn away to tip toe away and try to compose himself.

"You want me to taste?"

"Yes. On the counter."

Dean was ready to lose it. He stifled the most unmanly squeak and walked as quickly as he could away from the kitchen. He walked to the living room and started pacing back and forth, trying to scrub his thoughts mentally. It was fruitless since images of his brother eating out Angela was entering his mind along with images of chocolate sauce, whipped cream and nuts.

He walked in front of the dogs who were watching him with puzzled expressions. He was much too focused on trying to reason out things with what he heard, "They wouldn't do it in the kitchen. That's Angie's domain…"

He paced and muttered to himself so much that he wore himself out. He plopped on the couch and beckoned for Zeppelin to join him. Bobby wasn't there and he needed some comfort. He hugged the dog by the neck and looked in the direction of the kitchen with a worried expression. He so didn't want to think about it. He worried so much that he worried himself into exhaustion and he passed out on the couch.

Dean found himself waking up hours later and the house was quiet. Zeppelin had moved to the floor and was snoozing with his sibling. Stretching, he checked his watch to find that it was close to dinner time and he was smelling something wonderful from the kitchen. He sat up and hesitated especially since what he happened to overhear earlier. He shuddered as he thought about it since it was not what he expected.

"Dean, you up?"

Dean looked up to see Sam come in looking relaxed and as if nothing happened. He sat up and stretched slightly, "Yeah. You uh… you… you… okay?" He frowned trying to clear the cobwebs from his nap.

Sam frowned at his brother in confusion, "Yeah. You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean replied quickly and stood up. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Uh… Just… Hey I'm starving and whatever Angie has cooking… smells good." He grinned to let Sam know he was good and hungry.

Sam wasn't convinced but gestured for his brother to head to the kitchen. Even though Dean was saying he was okay, Sam was certain that things weren't. He knew the signs by now, even with the times Dean kept his secrets. He followed Dean into the kitchen.

Dean tried to relax and anticipate the yummy goodness that Angela prepared for dinner. If there was one thing that could get his mind from the disturbing things he had heard this afternoon, it was sampling the fare made by the most gorgeous woman ever. The smells gave him an idea and his mouth watered at the prospect. He just wasn't prepared for what he was walking into.

Once he passed through the door, Dean found the place to look dreary and dark despite the fact that there were the usual things a kitchen had. There were a few things that didn't belong. He heard the tinkling of chains and turned to see the dining table only it wasn't a dining table. There were shackles attached to it and there were dishes of food sitting on it.

Dean was rendered speechless at what he was seeing. He then heard a door click shut and turned to see Sam locking the door like he would on the motel room door when on a job. Dean raised his brow and asked, "Sam… what…"

"Sit down, Dean."

Dean whirled to see Angela. She was sitting on the table wearing ridiculously short shorts and a short apron. It covered her breasts, but it looked like she was wearing nothing up top and her hair was down. Definitely not the kind of thing that a gourmet cook would wear in the kitchen. And he was definitely not in a kitchen.

Angela smirked at him and said, "Sit down. You're about to see the best part."

Dean watched as she slid seductively off the table and sauntered up to him and eyed him with a smirk. He swallowed and tried to form words but couldn't. Instead, he was pushed gently until he fell backwards into a chair. He started to move but was restrained and he looked to find himself shackled and he noted the warding sigils on there. "What the hell? Sam. Angie!"

They weren't paying attention to him at all. Rather, Sam's attention was on Angela. He was looking at her like he was going to devour her right then and there. And it didn't have to do with the food that was on the table. Dean jiggled the shackles and growled at the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to be forced to watch this.

"I think I'm going to have some fun." Angela gave a seductive look at Sam, completely ignoring Dean.

"You know what I like," Sam replied as he ran his finger along her skin.

Dean watched as his brother traced her bared shoulders. He gaped when Sam finished tracing and brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. He made a face when his brother licked his lips and said that it was delicious. "Come on. Like I want to see that!"

"Now, now, Dean. Weren't you the one that asked for my special dessert?"

Dean gasped when he heard Angela croon into his ear. He was used to her coming up from behind, but this was… He took deep breaths and it started to border on hyperventilating. He couldn't form coherent words. He stuttered and jumped when he felt Angela's hand touch his shoulder lightly and her fingers traced along his shoulders and not like when she would pop his spine to release tension.

"He's so tense. What do you think, Sam?"

"Sweet and juicy." Sam turned from the table and held up a strawberry. "Just like you." His eyes held a hungry light.

Angela hummed in pleasure and turned to look at Dean. She eyed him speculatively from head to toe. She glanced back at Sam before leaning in forward to closely look at Dean. She smiled seductively and leaned in close to the point that Dean could feel the very tip of her nose run against his cheek. "Hmm… something sweet and rough."

Dean was not sure what the hell that was supposed to mean and stuttered, "Uh. No I don't think…"

"And something to take off the edge."

Dean squirmed, frustrated that he was unable to move. He blinked as Angela stood over a cauldron and was adding ingredients into it. He frowned in confusion since this was not what he was expecting. He was still freaking out that she was indecent exposure with her cooking outfit and Sam just didn't seem to care. Rather, he seemed amused at his discomfort as he sat on the edge of the table and fingering the same strawberry he had picked up, eyeing her that had Dean shudder.

It was almost eternity before Angela stood back with a satisfied smirk, "Finished."

Sam had made his way over and came up behind her. He reached over and dipped the strawberry in the mixture and slowly brought it out, letting it drip back into the pot. Angela let out a moan, watching the excess drip down. Dean watched in horrid fascination as Sam brought the treat to her mouth and watched her as she let him feed her. His jaw dropped when Angela grasped Sam's hand and started sucking on his fingers.

_Okay, I'm done. Learned my lesson. _Dean jingled the shackles and called out and started laughing, forcing it out, "Okay, you got me, Angie. Sam told you and you want to teach me a lesson."

Angela turned to look at Dean while Sam's finger was still in her mouth. She looked at him like he was a piece of his beloved pie. She made a show of revealing her tongue as it lapped the excess, it looked like chocolate, off of Sam's finger.

Dean tried hard not to squirm and felt embarrassed that he was turned on in a perverted way by Angela being so seductive. She could do that when she needed to, but this… This was the stuff in his Busty Asian Beauties and he wasn't liking it and there wasn't a damn thing he could do except to shout, "Hey, I get it. It's none of my business what you and Sam do. Joke's over."

Angela continued to eye Dean as she finished. She lowered Sam's hand and shifted to look at him and crooned, "What do you think?"

Sam, not seeming to be bothered by the whole thing, glanced at his brother and shrugged before looking back at her, "Whatever you want my queen." He leaned forward while eyeing his brother with a smirk and laid a very sensual kiss on her lips. He grinned when he heard her moan and gently repeated, "Whatever you want."

"Hey, enough with the tonsil hockey," Dean grunted. Normally, he would have been amused and even tease Sam for the good kisses. This one really had him riled up and he wanted to punch his brother to snap him out of it. Something was up and he tried, "Christo!"

Angela broke the kissed and chuckled, "Look. He thinks it's a demon." She simpered at Sam who was looking rather satisfied but clearly wanting more. "But the best is still to come."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

Angela turned and walked towards him with a raised brow. "Why? You've always been pestering Sam. Now you get to see it."

"And I'm crying uncle here," Dean countered as he narrowed his eyes. "I learned my lesson. I get it. Don't pester Sam anymore."

"Too late for that."

Angela was staring at Dean and holding a tray with something on it. It had him squirm like crazy since he knew she was a queen of torture, physically and mentally. She had admitted it to him. She was smiling that sweet smile that meant she had something planned and it didn't necessarily mean that it was a good thing. She leaned forward and whispered, "I know that you've been thinking about this. So we planned this just for you."

Dean watched as she set the tray, which held a busty beauty pie. He thought he was in a world of crazy when she dabbed her finger in the whipped cream and took a big glob of it on her finger. She held it up and slowly brought it to her mouth. Eyeing him, she licked a small portion of the whipped cream off and gave him full view of her tongue.

"Angie, stop! Uncle!" Dean jerked hard to try to get free. He looked to his brother, "Sam?"

Sam was watching the show with interest. He looked lazily at Dean and raised his brow. He turned back towards Angela who had come closer and had her tongue sticking out. Sam picked up a strawberry, big and juicy. Smiling lustily, he put the tip in her mouth and she bite down on it, moaning in pleasure at the taste. With his other hand, Sam took the hand with the whipped cream and put her finger in his mouth while looking at her with full blown lust.

"Guys… come on…" Dean jiggled and finally managed to get an arm free. He saw his brother and Angela busy and worked on getting himself free.

_Thank God they… _Dean didn't finish the thought as he headed to Bobby's study, anywhere but there. He ended up running into the room he and Sam shared only to find his brother and Angela going at it. It had him stop cold as he stared at the scene before him.

Sam was in the middle of licking chocolate sauce coated with a light dabbing of confectioners' sugar off her bared nipple. Angela was moaning in pleasure as Sam's tongue made the nipple hard. He muttered, "Sweet and hard. The way I like it."

Angela moaned in pleasure as she begged, "More."

Sam grinned as he reached for something on the nightstand and gave it a few shakes. Dean studied it and realized it was a can of whipped cream. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his brother disappear beneath the covers and heard the sound. He screamed loud at the horror of what he was realizing.

~0~0~0~0~

The screaming was extremely high pitched for a grown man to make, but it wasn't taken lightly. Being a protector, Angela was the first to rush in and looking for any sign of danger. Behind her, Sam walked at an easy pace, trying not to smile and holding a plate of the dessert that he had been recruited for taste testing more or less. He put on a confused expression when he and Angela entered the living room.

Dean was screaming his head off and bouncing up and down, much like he did when a cat spooked him and he was under the influence of the ghost sickness. Angela was looking confused and looking around for something that would spook Dean like that. She asked, "Dean, what is it?"

Dean managed to stop screaming and look at Angela and Sam who were looking at him with a confused expression. "What?" He managed to choke out as he caught his breath.

Angela raised her brow and pressed, "What is it? Did you see a rat? Or was it a kitten that looked like one? Setna did have fun with Henry and they had kittens…"

Dean frowned at Angela as he processed what was going on. He held up his hands and asked, "What is going on? Are you… you?"

Angela frowned in confusion, not seeing that Sam was amused by the whole thing. She replied, "Um… yeah. We went over this when you guys got back from whatever world you went to. I'm here, you're here. Sam's here…" She trailed off as she studied Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Um…"

Angela frowned. Dean was very skittish. Something must have spooked him. She tried, "Was it a bad dream? You did fall asleep on the couch, but you looked peaceful and you had your happy time look…"

Dean squawked at her choice of words while Sam started laughing. Dean sputtered, "My what?"

"You know," Angela made a gesture, "The kind of dream that involves beautiful, natural acts… your happy time."

Dean's jaw dropped at what he was hearing. He stared at Angela who was looking at him with concern and Sam was trying hard not laugh at him. His eye narrowed as he squeaked out, "Don't call it that, please."

"Sorry, I am not sure what guys like to call sex dreams," she replied with a shrug.

"Don't call it that either."

"Dean," Angela bit out, "Relax. No big deal. Just calm down. Dinner's ready." She gestured towards the kitchen where they normally ate. "Come on."

Dean realized that all he did was have a bad dream. He calmed down and nodded. He knew Angela was eyeing him warily as she turned to lead the way into the kitchen. The thought of food made him turn to a lighter note as he asked as he followed her, not seeing that Sam was behind him, "So, did you make real man food? Like cheeseburger great?"

"You know I don't do fattening."

"Come on," Dean whined.

"A beef casserole. You'll like. Not even taste the other stuff in there."

Dean rubbed his hands in glee. He knew he wasn't going to get out of eating fruits and veggies when Angela was cooking, but as long as he had meat in there that wasn't girly chicken, he was fine. His step became quicker and could anticipate the meal. "Dessert?"

"Oh, I decided to try something new," Angela replied off hand. "I had them before and with the chocolate coating… sweet and hard." She smiled as she thought about it and continued, "Not to mention the varieties with a little pump action…"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He felt Sam collide into his back and grumble at him. He turned to see his brother holding a plate of strawberries with chocolate on the bottom and dusted with confectioners' sugar. Sam was licking his finger, having got some of the whipped cream from a strawberries drizzled with chocolate and the stuff. Dean felt the air go out of his lungs as he wheezed, "P… pump…"

"Wanna try one?" Sam offered the plate solicitously to his brother.

Dean jumped literally a foot back and stumbled out towards the kitchen, grumbling, "Oh hell no. Do that in your own room. Uncle!"

Angela and Sam watched as Dean went through the kitchen and out the back way. The door slammed shut, but Dean's stomping was easily heard. They stared in the direction of the Impala when the door slammed shut and the engine started. It wasn't until the squeal of tires and the engine fading as it headed towards the road when Angela turned to Sam and asked, "Too much?"

Sam lost it right then and there and started laughing. He put a hand to his mouth as he tried to breathe, setting the plate down on the table. He managed to choke out, "Perfect." At the look she gave him, he shrugged, "Maybe."

Angela playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "You said just give enough to let his imagination go wild, which is why I shouted that you were my prisoner." She shook her head, "Just a game of chess."

Sam was still laughing, but he got it under control, "You're the one with the choice of words. I just told you Dean was being a nosy bitch again."

Angela huffed at that and crossed her arms over her chest, "I never did that before. And I played along."

"You weren't when you started seducing me with fruit." Sam looked at her with a knowing look.

"I heard him outside the door, and I knew he liked to eavesdrop." Angela tried to look like a kid justifying why she decided it was a good idea to use dad's tools for a project and ended up breaking one.

Sam grinned at her and let her ramble her explanation. He waited until she scowled at him and said, "Let's face it, Angie, you're good."

Angela was mollified and she hummed as she smiled. Taking a step closer, she put her hands on Sam's chest, "Well, the way to a man's heart is his stomach." She gave a knowing smile. She picked up a strawberry and held it up for Sam to take a bite. She asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam took a bite and hummed in pleasure at the taste of nut butter, chocolate and sugar. He grinned and looked at the mischievous look on her face, "I'm pretty sure I am."

They shared a laugh. Sam finished the strawberry and followed Angela out of the kitchen. He commented, "It's a good thing that you decided not to mention cherries."

"Dean would never forgive me for that one."

Sam chuckled at that one. His brother couldn't resist making prurient comments when cherries were mentioned, and he happened to like cherry lattice pie next to Angela's peach cobbler. The only reason for that was because she made personalized ones with the lattice and she managed to make an image of the Impala on it. How she did it, no one knew, and they were smart enough not to ask. He could only imagine how Dean would have reacted if she went with cherries. Strawberries… that was a different matter and he finally found something other than baklava that was his favorite.

Later when Dean came home, they were able to enjoy the dinner she had made, and Angela mollified him with one of her peach cobblers and a banana cream pie. Things calmed down and Sam and Angela didn't mention their prank on Dean. Since then, Dean would get a little green around the gills whenever Angela mentioned anything to do with strawberries and whipped cream. Since then, it was only deployed when Dean decided to get too nosy in his brother's business. In the end, Sam got the last laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Dean's eavesdropping and being nosy backfired on him. For the FicFacer$ 2019 charity auction. Enjoy.


End file.
